Frozen Case
by HoussemWritingStories
Summary: When a piece of cake belonging to Anna goes missing, she starts an investigation to reveal the culprit. But she starts suspecting three of the closest people in her life. Anna is more or less OOC in this story.
1. Missing

**Hello everybody! It's been a while! Okay, so now I don't have an excuse as to why I was gone other than the fact that I was busy making LPs. Yeah, I do record myself while playing games. If you wanna check it out then it's in the same format as my username here, but you need to replace 'WritingStories" with "PlayingGames" and search that on YT. Anyway, this is the first time ever that I wrote for Frozen, ever. I never did it before and didn't publish it. Therefore, I'm a bit nervous writing this, but I know it's worth it! Anyway, without further ado, let's get in...**

Anna just woke up from her slumber. She was really tired the night before, since a party that lasted almost until midnight was hosted and she went to bed late.

"God, that party left me so exhausted yesterday". She said as she got up and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her blurry vision. She then looked at the clock besides her bed. It read 9:00 a.m.

"Better get ready for today". Anna said again as she went in front of the mirror to do her usual routine, fixing her bed head and putting on her dress.

After she was done with that, Anna was about to go down for breakfast before she stopped in her tracks. She puts on a mischievous smile and goes to her bed and looks under, reaching for something.

It turns out to be a sack, seemingly containing something inside of it.

Anna slowly reached inside the sack and pulled out her hand. She was now carrying a small, rounded plate with a piece of cake on it.

"Oh man, this looks delicious". Anna commented, while nearly drooling at the sight of it.

At the party last night, a cake was served to all the guests. Even thought Anna did eat hers, she was able to get her hands on another that was left after everyone left, and she decided to leave it as breakfast the next morning.

"Let's get started". She said as she prepared to start munching on the piece of cake. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Oh God, why now?". Anna complained as she crossed her legs and started jumping up and down slightly. That was a sign that she needed to go to the bathroom.

"Okay delicious cake, I won't be long". She said as she left her room, taking a brief peek at the cake before heading to the bathroom. What the princess did not realize as she exited, is that she left the door slightly open...

A couple of minutes later, Anna left the bathroom and headed back for her room to eat. Her usual clumsy self got the better of her inside. After having a leak, she accidentally slipped on some water that was slipped on the floor, causing her fall right on her posterior.

Hurt from the impact, Anna carefully got up and looked in the mirror for the second time today and fixed anything that was out of place in her hair and dress.

The incident held her back a bit, but she managed to get back to her room.

The moment Anna entered, she closed the door behind her. She turned her back to the cake, or at least where it was...

Instantaneously, she lets out an ear-shattering scream that echoed throughout the entire castle.

Elsa, who was already downstairs having breakfast, heard her sister's scream and immediately got off her chair and rushed to her room to check on her.

"Anna!". The queen called out, but she got no response.

"I hope she's alright". Elsa prayed in her mind.

Elsa arrived to her destination in a flash. She was breathing heavily due to her fast running.

After catching her breath, she reluctantly entered Anna's room as she pushed the door gently.

"Anna?". Elsa called out in a whisper, still no response from Anna.

The ice manipulator looked around the room. At first glance, she saw no one but then, she heard someone's quiet and muffled sobbing.

Elsa shifted her gaze towards the bed, where she saw a figure covered by the blanket, slightly jolting.

"Anna, are you okay?". Elsa inquired, but she wasn't sure if her sister can even hear her at the moment.

The crying princess heard someone call out for her, so she removed the blankets off of her and looked up. She was her older sister.

Elsa instantly noticed the tears-stained face Anna had, along with the redness that covered it entirely.

"Anna, what's going on? Why are you crying?". Elsa asked after approaching Anna and hugging her tightly.

Anna coughed a little before mustering the energy to speak up.

"Someone took my piece of cake". She said shakingly.

Elsa became puzzled.

"What piece of cake?". The queen asked.

"Well, yesterday in the party, I got a second piece of cake and I decided to leave it for breakfast today. I went to the bathroom and got back to find it missing!". The younger sister explained, before sobbing again.

Elsa remained silent for a while, processing what Anna has told her.

It was at this moment that the door to the room the sister were in swung open, surprising the duo. They looked in that direction to see who it was.

Kristoff stood at the doorway. He had to spend the previous night in the castle due to a storm that prevented him and Sven from getting back to The Valley of The Living Rock.

He approached the girls slowly, his eyes fixed on Anna.

"What's going on?". He questioned.

Anna was still sad to retell the story of what happened, so Elsa did instead.

"Man, that's a bummer". He commented.

"You know, I could ask the chiefs to cook you another one". The Snow Queen suggested.

Suddenly, Anna rose up, forcing Elsa to let go of her. Confidence started to replace sorrow.

"No, it's not about the cake anymore. Someone took one of my things without permission and I shall find out who it is!". Anna declared.

Elsa and Kristoff stared at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean, Anna?". Kristoff asked.

"I'm gonna start an investigation and find out who did this!". The princess said.

"No offense Feisty Pants, but I don't think you have the necessary skills and knowledge to do such work". Kristoff pointed out.

"Plus, it's not needed. We can just bake another". Elsa said.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to do it on my own. And I will! I got confidence and determination on my side". Anna said, then she turned to leave. But she stopped.

"Oh and by the way, being the closest to the victim is one of the major factors in deciding who's a suspect and who's not". The princess told them.

"What do you mean, Anna?". Kristoff asked, dumbfounded.

"Wait, are you saying...?". Elsa started, coming to a realization.

"Yes, you two are major suspects in this case". She said as she looked at them over her shoulder.

"Just know I'm gonna be watching you, very closely. Your interrogation will start later today, so be prepared". Anna said as she finally proceeded to leave the room.

Elsa and Kristoff watch her leave, then exchange worried expressions.

"Is she gonna be alright?". Elsa asked.

"There's hoping". Kristoff replied, worried himself about Anna.

 **And that should finish the first chapter! Hope you guys like it! Like I said in the beginning, this is my first time ever writing a Frozen fanfiction so hopefully it's not bad! I know I made Anna goes OOC but that's for the story's sake! Hope you don't mind that! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, fav and follow this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


	2. Interrogations

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 2 of "Frozen Case"! I don't have a lot to say so let's just get into it...**

Anna was now in her room, searching for any evidence the thief might've left.

"There's gotta be something here". She mumbled to herself.

Distracted by what she was doing, Anna didn't notice the door open behind her.

"How's the 'investigation' going for you?". A voice said.

"Huh?". Anna said before she lifted herself up and turned her back, seeing her sister standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh, it's going fine but I think the thief was a smart one. I can't find any evidence". She replied.

Elsa giggled lightly before talking.

"That's because you're not equipped nor trained for this kind of work". Elsa said.

"You keep laughing now sis, but when I get to the bottom of this mystery, you're gonna be surprised". The princess said.

"Okay, if you say so". The queen said before turning to leave when she was suddenly pulled back by her sister.

"Wait, I said you're gonna be interrogated today, didn't I?". Anna reminded Elsa.

The latter just sighed. She then saw her sister pointing to a table with two chairs set on its sides.

The duo sat in the chairs.

"Anna, you should know that the only reason I agreed to this is because today is the weekend and I have no work". Elsa explained.

"Whatever helps the investigation. Now, I'm gonna ask you a bunch of questions and you're gonna answer them honestly, okay?". Anna explained, slightly putting on a threatening voice while emphasizing on the last part.

Slightly taken back by her sister's hostility, Elsa nodded slowly.

"Good. Now, where were you at around 9:00 o'clock?". Anna questioned.

Elsa grew a small smirk on her face, which Anna took notice of.

"Why are you smiling like that?". The princess asked.

"Anna, I think you should cross me off the suspects list. I was still asleep by that time". Elsa said, confidently.

Anna's eyes widened upon hearing that alibi.

"Then when did you wake up?". Anna inquired.

"Around 10". The queen replied with confidence again.

Anna just sat in silence, processing what he sister said.

"Arrived at a dead now, detective?". Elsa asked, jokingly.

"Well, do you have an eyewitness to confirm that?". Anna asked.

"Not when I was asleep, but when I was down having breakfast". Elsa explained.

"And my average waking time on weekends is 10 o'clock". She added.

Once again, Anna sat in silence while thinking deeply. She knew no one in the castle would lie when it comes to the queen. After a few seconds, she spoke up.

"You're free to go". She gestured to the door without looking.

Elsa got up from her chair and went towards the door.

"But remember...". Anna started, catching the queen's attention who turned back towards her.

"You're still a suspect until I hear the other's alibis". She added, turning her face towards Elsa.

The eldest of the two just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay". She said before turning back to the door and heading towards it.

"Oh and tell Kristoff to come now if he's not busy". Anna said.

Elsa nodded and finally left the room and went to look for Kristoff.

Some time later, Kristoff heard from Elsa that Anna wanted to see him so he rushed immediately to her room.

The ice harvester made it to his destination, he pushed the door gently and got in. He saw that Anna was sitting on chair with a table and another empty chair facing hers.

"Hey Anna". He greeted.

"Hey". She replied.

"So, Elsa said you wanted to see me?". Kristoff asked as he made himself comfortable on the chair.

"Yes, it's time for your interrogation". Anna explained.

"Come on now, I'm your boyfriend. We both know I wouldn't do anything bad to you". He attempted to reason with her.

"In the current scenario, that's exactly what makes you a major suspect. It's like I said before". The redhead retorted.

Kristoff remained silent.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you some questions and you have to answer them honestly, okay?". She said, using the same tone she used with Elsa before.

"Yeah, okay". He replied with a nod.

"Where were you around 9:00 o'clock?". She asked.

"Well, I was out harvesting ice. Sven and a couple of other people can confirm that". Kritoff replied.

Anna sat silent for a little bit.

"We had to leave early in the morning to make up for lost time later today". He added.

"Lost time? What is he talking about?". Anna asked herself.

"Okay then. You're free to go". The princess said, gesturing to the door.

Kristoff, relieved that it was over quickly, got up from his sitting place and went towards the door. But he stopped mid-way and turned back to Anna, then placed a kiss on cheek.

"Thank you". He said, making Anna smile.

"I'll see you later then". He waved and headed for the door again, leaving the room.

"Bye". Anna waved back, then started thinking over the facts.

"So both have eyewitnesses that they were away from the crime scene at 9. How's that possible?". She asked herself.

"Unless there is another suspect I don't know about". She thought, then got up and left her room in a rush.

As she was about to run in the halls, she tripped and fell down. She could've sworn she heard a shriek other than hers during the fall.

Anna got up and looked in front of her, where she saw three separated white balls each one is bigger than the other.

"Hey Anna!". A voice greeted her.

"Hey Olaf, sorry about that". Anna replied.

"No, it's okay". Olaf reassured her.

"Olaf..He loves cake. Maybe he's the missing suspect". Anna thought.

"Olaf, were you here this morning?". The princess asked.

"Yeah, but outside the castle playing". The snowman replied.

"When did you get in the castle?". She inquired.

"Just now actually! Why?". He asked innocently.

Anna debated whether she should tell him or not. She decided that she should.

"Well, someone stole my piece of cake this morning and I don't know who it is. I tried to interrogate Elsa and Kristoff but they both had good alibis". Anna explained.

"That's sad". Olaf said, looking down.

"Yeah, it is". Anna said.

"Anna, I have a question". He said.

"What is it?". She asked.

"What's an alibi?". He asked.

Anna giggled a bit before answering.

"It's the thing that proves they didn't do it". The princess replied.

"Ah I see. Good luck then". Olaf said as he waved and went about his day.

"Bye". Anna waved back. She was glad that the snowman didn't figure out she suspected him.

Anna got back to thinking about her dilemma.

"There's gotta be something I missed". The princess said in thought then went to carry on with her investigation.

 **And that's it for chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it! Not too much to say again so...yeah...Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, fav and follow this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


End file.
